


Капитан Тилли

by WTF_Star_Trek_2018



Series: Драбблы R - NC-21 [4]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Character Death, Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 10:37:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13702743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Star_Trek_2018/pseuds/WTF_Star_Trek_2018
Summary: Плох тот кадет, который не мечтал стать капитаном.





	Капитан Тилли

**Author's Note:**

> согласно 1х10 капитан Тилли убила своего предшественника прямо в кровати

Кадет Тилли умна, хитра и недурна собой, она мечтает однажды стать капитаном одного из этих прекрасных в своей убийственной мощи красавцев-звездолетов. Но, вообще-то, плох тот кадет, который не мечтал стать капитаном, и только от нее самой, от ее работы зависит, как скоро мечта станет реальностью. 

Кадет Тилли заканчивает обучение в Академии экстерном, а Терранская Империя дает равные шансы каждому своему представителю. И, как и те немногие, лучшие из лучших, Сильвия получает назначение на один из новейших флагманов. I.S.S. «Дискавери» прекрасен, как вспышки взрывающихся на солнце капсул с мятежниками, как кровь врагов, мерно стекающая на пол и пачкающая тонкие женские руки, как последние предсмертные судороги при сильнейшем отравлении. Словом, «Дискавери» неотразим. Они созданы друг для друга, они воздвигнут друг друга на такой недосягаемый пьедестал, какого никогда и помыслить не мог прямой и совершенно неспособный к тонким играм нынешний капитан. Она чувствует это всем своим существом, ступая на борт, слышит в мерном рокоте варп-ядра, тихом свисте вентиляции. Кадет Тилли клянется в верности с тонкой улыбкой на лице, она клянется не капитану, но судну, чей многообещающий шепот так и не стихает в коридорах. 

Кадет становится энсином, лейтенантом, лейтенантом-коммандером, женщиной капитана. Сильвия не часто убивает своих врагов напрямую, нет. Она же женщина. И потому действует изящнее, тоньше, проворачивает сложные долгие комбинации, говоря пару слов и тщательно выжидая в засаде. Никто не думает на милашку Тилли, даже капитан со всей его отменной интуицией. Он, кстати, перестает привязывать ее — невиданная щедрость и чудесное разнообразие. Лейтенант-коммандер Тилли — «любимая женщина» капитана, у нее много привилегий. Личных привилегий. И достаточно сторонников, тех, кто на самом деле понимает, тонко чувствует ветер перемен и не всадит нож в спину, во всяком случае, пока не всадит. 

Она использует орионские феромоны — ужасно дорогая, но такая необходимая контрабандная вещица. Красит губы лучшей из своих помад, той самой, расслабляющей, притупляющей реакцию. Собирает волосы в высокую прическу и закалывает чудесной заколкой-стилетом — подарок капитана, как можно пренебречь им в такой день? В такую ночь? 

Сильвия входит в каюту с легкой игривой улыбкой, медленно снимает форму и плавно стекает на колени своему капитану. Его руки оглаживают ее плечи, спину, талию, он расслаблен, так неосмотрительно расслаблен и доверчив. Его зрачки медленно расширяются, поглощая светлую радужку. Капитан целует яростно, прямо, как и всегда не ожидая от милашки Тилли подвоха и смазывая четкие контуры так тщательно нанесенной кистью алой помады. Сильвия отвечает и тихо смеется, когда капитан отрывается от ее губ, позволяя опрокинуть себя на кровать. Он так сильно ее хочет — это прекрасно чувствуется даже через плотную ткань формы. Может быть, этот мужчина даже немного в нее влюблен? Определенно, слишком симпатизирует. Сильвия хохочет про себя — какая глупость. Разве можно любить людей? Разве можно симпатизировать этим хитрым продажным тварям? Корабль — вот что действительно достойно любви. Корабль, омытый кровью врагов, и хорошая война, которая это обеспечит. 

Она громко стонет, сильнее насаживаясь на член капитана, царапает его грудь острыми ноготками, чувствует, как сильно сжимаются пальцы на бедрах, оставляя синяки, как приближается его оргазм. О, это будет их лучшая ночь. Сильвия тянет заколку, распуская прическу — все, как ты любишь, дорогой! Как можно не порадовать человека в последний раз? — волосы светлой волной падают на плечи, скрывают лицо. Она чувствует пульсацию внутри себя, видит на мгновение закатывающиеся от удовольствия глаза, часто вздымающуюся грудную клетку, слышит, буквально внутри себя ощущает, как быстро бьется чужое сердце. Когда, если не сейчас? 

Стилет входит в тело так легко, словно нож в масло. Разрезает кожу, мышцы, проходит между ребрами и насквозь пронзает сердце. Всего лишь еще одну мышцу. Капитан даже не сразу понимает, что произошло. Кровь из раны тоже начинает течь с опозданием, словно отражая его состояние. Сильвия ловит губами его последние хриплые вздохи, крепко сжимая бедрами конвульсивно дергающиеся ноги, жестко фиксируя некогда сильные руки. Помада совсем размазывается, Сильвия пачкается в такой по-человечески алой крови, чуть колется грудью об острые камни на заколке, но это все почти приятные мелочи, и яркая, словно сотни взрывов фотонных торпед, улыбка не покидает ее лица. Тело под ней постепенно бледнеет и медленно остывает — теперь это просто пустая оболочка. Капитан мертв. Да здравствует капитан. Капитан Сильвия Тилли — лучшее, которого достоин «Дискавери».


End file.
